


To Lose

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: The many guises of Thomas Lynley and Barbara Havers
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

To my mum I’m someone who looks familiar. I tell her that I’m Barbara, her daughter, and sometimes I think she believes me, but most of the time I’m just someone who looks familiar.

To my colleagues I’m the sarcastic Detective Sergeant whose bark and bite are equally lethal. Quick to anger, but wonderful with children.

To my superiors I am a problem they aren’t too sure how to handle. Good at my job but also a wildcard. The trust my SIO, DI Lynley, to keep me in check.

To DI Lynley… to Tommy. This is where things get complicated. He’s my superior, my partner, my conscience, my friend, my reason to get up in the morning. He’s the one person it would kill me to lose.

_To my family I am many things. Son, heir, brother. Selfish, egotistical. Avoiding responsibilities that weigh heavy on my shoulders._

_To my colleagues I am the poncy earl. Playing at being a detective. Someone who thinks he is always in the right._

_To my superiors I am the SIO who holds tightly onto DS Havers leash, making sure she toes the line and doesn’t do anything that reflects badly on the Metropolitan Police Force._

_To DS Havers… to Barbara. How on earth do I catergorise her? Subordinate in title, but I see her as my equal in all ways. She’s my bright, compassionate and feisty friend, my shoulder to cry on, my moral compass, my reason to get up in the morning. She’s the one person it would kill me to lose._


End file.
